User talk:Subtank
Wiki Wallpapers Hey Sub, is this wallpaper thing something across the wikis ar is it just something from Dead Space Wiki. --CryGame-- :Just for Dead Space Wiki.— subtank (7alk) 19:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... I think Power Seeker has been using A Wikia Contributer accounts to pretty much trash talk me. I think this because he keeps bringing up things that I did to Power Seeker. Please I just wish to be through with this guy as he is obvisously not worth my time. Would you mind talking to him as he doesn't seem to listen to me.Sniperteam82308 20:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing I can do since the user has not acted outside the rules and policies. As such, assume good faith. :) — subtank (7alk) 20:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Totally unrelated to Dead Space Hey Subs, So I'm creating this new wiki and I need some serious coding help. I'm not asking for your literal hep but if you can answer questions for me. Pretty please? Anyway these are the questions: 1'''. That thing that shows up on a user's talkpage after they've made their first edit. How? '''2. How do you do an awesome theme for the wiki? 3'''. How do you remove those retardish things Wikia came up with? (Badges, etc.) '''4. Can only a B-crat edit the main page? 5'''. How can you change the color of the text/writing on a page? (Since I chose a theme with the fugly yellow font color) Thats the questions for now. Alright, thanks! [[User:Nanosoldier|Nanosoldier]] talk 14:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :#That thing that shows up is User:Wikia, a bot created by Wikia. Check it out. :) :#As long as it's compatible with the Terms of Use, you can put in coding in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Note; awesome background = awesome theme in its most basic form. :#TO remove those "retarded" features, contact Wikia. :#It all depends on the page protection settings. :#I'm pretty sure you can change the color of the text/writing on a page via Theme Designer. It would be under the "Customise" section. Play around with the settings until you find the one you're looking for.— subtank (7alk) 14:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) MIA Admins Hey Subtank, I wanted to ask you a somewhat delicate question as I am uncertain as to how to proceed, and you have more experience with wikis then I. Anyway, as you've probably noticed, most of our sysops haven't signed on in quite some time/have only made edits/posts once in a blue moon; I'm wondering whether or not you think we should put a call out for new moderators or not, or just try to get the current sysops back. Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 19:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : . I don't see any problem recruiting new administrators, but as you said, it is better to contact the current sysops and ask if they could actively administrate this wiki. Removing them without doing so is unfair. If they could not actively do so, then it is best to transfer their position to new administrators. Since you're the only active bureaucrat, the decision is wholly up to you. :I'll start writing up the requirements of becoming an administrator on Project:Administrators. To avoid abuse of the system, users cannot nominate themselves. To avoid circumvention of this rule, users cannot advertise themselves to influence others to promote them. Sounds ok?— subtank (7alk) 19:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds great, also, I never said anything about removing any of our current admins; I realize that would be quite unfair without giving them some type of notice/finding out the reason for their absence. Thanks for the speedy response, I really appreciate it. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Created.— subtank (7alk) 20:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's fantastic; very thorough and well structured. As soon as I get back from the lab, I'll be sure to try getting in touch with our wayward admins. Thanks again! --Haegemonia(talk) 20:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do we really need new admins? We seem to be doing okay with just the two of you. 21:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, at least I'm not being burned in effigy. That is nice. ::::::*@Haegemonia - Among the various reasons for my somewhat prolonged absence are: connection/technological limitations, increased academic/therapeutic/industrial responsibilities (and complications), and something of a needed cool-down period. ::::::*@Subtank - /Auguststorm1945 waves. ::::::*@Komodo Saurian - Well, they are two of the most competent and reliable administrators I know of. ::::::I'll probably be around more often than I have lately, if only to overwhelm my email with new Wikia notices. They seem to stop if you're not constantly active, regardless of whether you're watching an article or not. See you around. Auguststorm1945 20:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Issues with DEFAULTSORT seems to be having some sort of issue; it doesn't seem to be working properly at the moment for most character pages (i.e., instead of being categorized by surname, many pages seem to be categorized by the given name.) Not exactly a major issue, but thought it might have something to do with coding. (If this is something that has been discussed in my absence, my apologies for not being up to speed.) Auguststorm1945 02:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia is doing something in the MediaWiki software, i.e. is not working properly right now too. Might be because they're doing experimentations on the RTE... silly Wikia. We'll just have to wait and see if Wikia fixes these problems. — subtank (7alk) 13:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, Subtank. I appreciate the speedy reply. ":)" Auguststorm1945 16:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the spaces on Ring around the Rosie. :D I couldn't figure it out. >.< :Just inform an administrator and they'll restore it back pre-vandalism revision. :P — subtank (7alk) 11:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) hotasshitooo ? subtank, whats up with the hotasshitooo thing! seriously why did u put it there or was it someone else! but anyways why is it on my following list because im not following it! Necrokiller 23:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :*sigh* . Seriously, WikiActivity and RTE is dumbing users... >.> — subtank (7alk) 23:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) If you ever want to chat just leave a message. halseymj 16:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Some witty line about normality amongst Necromorphs Original Subject Line: "Guess who isn't dead after all?" But that give the wrong impression. Pity about littleasian, though that other "somewhat abandoned" place is at least under surveillance and been similarly notified. I've bounced around a bit, done some work with Axis & Allies Wiki (technically the Triple-A Wiki) and overhauled the game categories on Quake Wiki. More RL material, of course, as well as some more...practical...uses for extensive storytelling. You seem capable of holding the fort - be it against covenant, flood, Necromorphs or some horrific combination of them all. At any rate, with the understanding that I was over-investing in ET, and have significantly scaled back...a lot of things, really, I feel at least the need to say that I have forgotten it entirely. Also, impressive work with that Elite-fan. I may be on the IRK more often (more often meaning more often than never), so perhaps I shall encounter you there, miss ''Administrator Who Begins With S''. Auguststorm1945 11:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see you're still hanging around this site. And no, my links aren't that horrible; it's rather relaxing.. :P — subtank (7alk) 19:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Hey there sir! I was thinking of updating this wiki's character infobox by adding information regarding Real World aspects (i.e what game/other media the character appears in, who was the voice and model of the character, that kind of stuff) And also, I can try to add a PNG file of a character's name in Unitology writing in the infobox. That'd help readers with familiarizing themselves with Unitology writing, I think. Anyways, those are my suggestions. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for your time :) --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 15:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi! We're trying to keep all information as in-universe as we can; in-universe info immerse readers better than out-universe based on my observations lurking around wikis for more than four years. As such, the infobox should not include any real-world aspects. However, you can still add real-world information in the article's trivia section (if there is no trivia section, create one). :As for the Unitology writing, care to elaborate? Sounds very intriguing.— subtank (7alk) 19:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, about the infobox first, I think it won't do any harm if we add them. The info that'd be written there would only take a small amount of space, and conserve space for the Trivia section. Also, there'll also a break/header/category that'd say "Real world information" so they'll know immediately. Will adding them really affect how people look at infoboxes? Sorry if I sound a bit disrespectful, it is, in no way, my intention. ::And about the Unitology writing, it's nothing special really. We just add a small PNG file of the character's name written in Unitologist text (right below the character's picture). That'd add a more cosmetic effect to infoboxes and pages, and also help users familiarize themselves with the language (if not sounding a bit geeky :P). That will be all, thank you again for your time. :) --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 13:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, I can make a sample of what I have planned on a sandbox and show you the end results. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 13:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not about harm; it's about keeping information consistent and maintaining quality. The wiki's MOS has always been keeping every information in-universe. Humans, as intelligent as I believe them to be, often misinterpret information presented to them. It is crucial to keep real-world information separate in a different section. Plus, we need more Trivia sections. :) :::Ah, gotcha. I think we've tried doing so prior to the release of Dead Space 2. A significant number (including myself) didn't like it since it was not really necessary for the articles, however decorative it may be.— subtank (7alk) 17:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I see. So, that's a no to the sandbox then? --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 02:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Afraid not. Keep giving ideas on how to improve the wiki though. Sounds like you have more. :) — subtank (7alk) 11:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually.... :P There is another. There are several characters that have no image on their infoboxes (some of which don't even have any because they never appeared physically in-game). I was thinking of making a "No Image" image. Eh? What do you think? --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 05:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Could snatch Wikipedia's "No Image" image, unless you can create a Dead Space-themed "No Image" image. :) — subtank (7alk) 13:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :That, I can do. :) Hold on. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 13:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Here it is, and another, enlarged version. Just delete the one you like least. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 14:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Love it. :) — subtank (7alk) 14:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you like it. :) Looking forward to helping out more. :P --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 14:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oddity - I happened across one of your user talk pages on another wiki and found something odd about the time signature (or whatever it's called exactly); the error doesn't occur here or on your Deuxième talk page. At the moment, it looks like takes whatever is on your community talk page and includes it, well, wherever. Just checking if you are aware of it or not. Auguststorm1945 04:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. Charitwo (pesky but fun individual) informed me of that weeks ago. I've already set up an alternative to that problem, but only on wikis I often visit.— subtank (7alk) 12:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) This Troll wishes to edit the Slasher page I know it's locked up right now, and it's not scheduled to be unlocked until the 30th of June, but... yeah, I guess I'm impatient and have a bit of an inflated sense of my own skill in turning trainwrecks into landscapes. What do I hope to do, specifically? Simply put, I hope to standardize this page into something that is more readable; along the lines of the Leaper, Infector, Brute, and Stalker pages. All of which, as the histories will show, will probably give you an idea as to how the Slasher page will be structured after being exposed to my keyboard. Up top there is a small introduction, tell what the creatures are, how likely you are to encounter them etc. Then the Overview section detailing the extent of the transformations, weak spots, maybe some color, and some easily removed speculation at the end. Then Combat Strategies with revelant information only and as little repetition as possible, followed by Trivia, and then that lovely Gallery. So... what'cha think? Can I sink my teeth into it now, or do I have to wait? TrollofReason 22:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Guess it wouldn't hurt. Unlocked. :) — subtank (7alk) 01:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! And now, in the words of a great character in an even better movie: I'm finished! TrollofReason 09:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Dead Space Wiki looks like it is generally in great shape. For a spotlight you would need to drop the main page protection to only protect against anonymous/new users (the vandalism for which it was protected was by an anonymous user, not an established account). You also have a few that need sorting out. Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these and I will be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I figured it was something like that :). Thanks for fixing it. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Forum:What is the Best? At the moment, I'm not entirely sure how best to handle this situation; should the forum be "moved" to DSF? And if so, what should become of the current forum? Auguststorm1945 01:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I moved it there because it was originally posted as an article; don't worry about it, it's fine as is since fanon is also allowed in the DS forums. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Civility warning should be issued if the user posts unnecessary comments.— subtank (7alk) 12:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I could use some help with a user, powerseeker says I almost got here banned and I really wan't to find out if I did. I'd hate to know someone got banned because of me. Halseymj 11:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :No one gets banned unless they break the rules.— subtank (7alk) 12:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Whatever happened to the IRC channel? DELETED well, disregard me, I found it :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Little help please Lots of people are calling me a thief and I have not stolen anything and now are my reputation is being ruined. Any helpful hints on how to fix it? Halseymj 18:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion about the Templates Hey, how are things going, I hope you are doing good! I want to share with you something that is "bothering" me. It has to do with the creature templates. They are good and all, however, with the time, I have come to find them rather intrusive. Literally, they are intruding the main body of the articles. And things get worse if there are any pictures at the beginning of the body because then you'll either have a bottleneck (see the Guardian article) or you'll have to remove all images from the main body. I like images in the main body, when they are used correctly :P , and with the current template you'll either have to chose between sterile text and readability, or images and a (kind of a) mess :P. So what I want to ask/suggest you is this; can you change the dimensions of the current template (make it smaller) or leave it as is but make it to not float on the right, or make it stop/fold when the first Headline 2 starts and maybe add a javascript to make it unfold (show more/show less), however again, without intruding the main body, instead moving it down/up? I can make you a mockup of what I mean if I am not clear enough :) cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Issues Hey Subtank, Nanosoldier here. Yes, this is concerning HF and I felt the safest way to contact you without getting noticed is contacting you where they least expect without flaming me (however I don't trust Auguststorm). It's about the behavior of more senior members. They've started to become more arrogant and attention hungry. I'm not trying to be a Meat and Taters here (I don't want to start a war across other sites) but as MaT did say: More newer and less inexperienced users have been literally bullied by seniors. For example: I recently made a destroyer called the Jormungandr-class, this was created with CT's Vladiviostok-class frigate and Athena's Remembrance-class frigate for reference. I used the Rememberance class as a primary placeholder as I began researching the main features of a destroyer on Halopedian. When I join the IRC the first time in months, instantly "Nanosoldier remove all the contents you have copied from my Remembrance-class immediately." I'm like "k" and all the sudden he begins mocking me that I don't have an imagination. This was on the HF channel by the way. A few users need to learn to keep the conversation in private PM messages. Also, I ask what Athena's cold storage is and then he changes the subject to how I plagiarised his article. (Yes, I admit that I did follow his format of style but I never intended it to be a direct copy). What I basically saying is, people could just follow the 'have fun' policy (so simply saying "Nano can you please take off the things you have similar to my article") or just being hurt about it and begin talking like it's an FBI channel. The civility has just become insane, literally. If you wish to reply, please use this wiki, it's the only way. -Nanosoldier :Hey Nanosoldier, :It's a common problem in the web; senior users, whether they like it or not, tend to lose themselves for being the "senior"/"old users"/"knowledgeable users". As a result, they sometimes need to create an issue over nothing so that they could practise out their "seniority". As such, new users that are not careful when interacting with them tend to be bullied easily, and banned for "failing to be civil/socially acceptable to the senior users". :I would normally ask troubled users to just be patient/tolerable to these senior users' whimsical attitudes, but sometimes that is simply not enough. To take a stand and create some kind of revolution would be the opposite and disastrous, mainly for the new users; that is the case of MaT. To urge administrators to take action over those who abused their rights works sometimes but not all the time; the process normally ends with the new users feeling that the end-result is unfair. :Thus, I would only say, "don't get attached too much to the internet if you encounter a problem"; doing so would only make your real-life more miserable. Take time when socialising with the community and the senior users and they will eventually ease on you. That was how I did when I was a new user, and it is still the same way even today. :Also, it's not just wikis; it's everywhere. The internet and the real world. But I presume you already know that. :P :As for the "copy-paste" issue, I would just avoid making generic articles/content. Use external wikis (i.e. Wikipedia, Wookieepedia) as samples instead of those in the wiki. Even if you have to, do it in a sub-page and then transfer it to a mainspace when all potential issues have been cleared. :Apologies for the late reply.— subtank (7alk) 16:10, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Missing Media Icons Hi, I just wanna ask why there currently aren't any icons (you know, those little pictures at the tops of different articles) for Aftermath and Severed. Thanks. AFriendlyNecromorph 05:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Update: I think an icon is also missing/has not been created for Dead Space (mobile). AFriendlyNecromorph 00:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I took a minute and created the icons, in .gif format, like the rest, in case the additions are made to the template, maybe you can use them. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :Yeah, those look great. I don't have permission to edit the template, so I guess we just have to wait for someone to add them. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 19:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Baned? I was baned for a very ludicris reason. For being untrustworthy? Is that even possible? Halseymj 19:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC)